Fine Wine
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Dawn!Story, Rip and Young walter, it didn't turn out like I wanted it too.


Young Walter X Rip Take 2 

Rip's head spun when she woke up. There was another man above her. He was young, and couldn't be more than 17 at most.

"Who, who are you?" Rip asked. The boy placed his finger on his lips, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm Walter, and you need to be quiet." Rip's eyes darted around the room, and she saw the words _Hellsing _on the back of his gloves. She began to panic. "It's alright, I promise not to hurt you." Rip sat up and backed into the wall of the room. It was a room that she hadn't been into before. 

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You need to be quiet." Walter cooed. He began to stroke her hair. Rip's vision blurred, her glasses were missing. She couldn't understand what was going on. He wasn't about to answer her questions either; instead he removed his vest and white button up dress shirt. Rip began to feel sick, she had a good idea of what he was about to do, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Walter was able to sense her fear "Trust me, I won't hurt you." If Rip wasn't confused before she was now. She couldn't comprehend how he could have sexual connotations about her, and yet tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her. It made no sense. "You can get onto the bed." He said.

"No thanks." she replied, inside she was shaking. She felt ill.

"You're going to want to get on that bed now. He said slightly stern. Slowly she got onto the bed, she was really tired and the bed felt really good against her back.

Rip didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but when she woke up, Walter was sitting beside her stroking her hair.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

'Just a little fun" Walter replied, giving her a soft slightly evil smile. She choked back a sob. He leaned forward and kissed her—softly. Very softly. Rip fell into the kiss and entwined her arm around his waist. He leaned her back and sucked softly on her bottom lip. She shut her eyes and enjoyed it. Despite the fact that sex with the enemy was the ultimate form of betrayal, Rip was enjoying it. She couldn't care; The Major could stick it up his fat ass. She pushed Walter's lips to her neck, and moaned lightly, the sensation was unlike any she'd felt before. The men in the troops never treated her like this. They never treated her like a woman, hell they didn't even treat her as a human being, but then again, she wasn't human. Still it was nice to be treated like something worth value. Walter's hands were at her collar undoing her jacket.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress. _

_When you think of what you did,_

_And I hope to god he was worth it,_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin,_

_I've got more wit,_

_A better kiss,_

_A hotter touch,_

_A better fuck, _

_Then any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me._

Rip could feel Walter's gloved hands against her slightly glistening skin. His fingers were soft in contrast to the rough leather on his palms. She interlaced her fingers with his. His skin was just about as pale as hers was. He had dark hair, raven black—like hers. His eyes revealed gypsy heritage. They were a soft, sweet bright and vibrant dogwood green 'She cupped his chin and kissed him back. Tonight she would say "Fuck" to duty and to hell with everyone else, tonight, finally, it was about her. Rip allowed the hellsing boy to undress her, even taking part in unbuttoning his pants. The bed was soft against her back. Walter pulled off her gloves and kissed her fingers. She twittered ethereally. His hair felt like silk through her fingers. Rip knew that it was his gypsy heritage that attributed to his hair. He laid her down on the bed and straddled her. The vampire could see how svelte his body was. He was tiny, but built. Her hand was in his pants rubbing his member. A soft but gruff moan escaped his lips. Rips' other hand undid his pants and pulled them off, exposing him in front of her. She was getting excited, she had never done this with a man before, hell, she hadn't done it at all. Walter had her pretty much completely undressed. All that covered her was her hair, and Walter had caringly brushed it to a pillow. She was blushing a rose pink all over. Walter's flushed lips smiled down at her. How could he possibly know what he was doing? He was so young! It didn't matter, Rip didn't care. She was hot and she wanted it just as well. What had he done to her? She didn't normally act like this! All logic flew out the window.

Rip wrapped her legs around the boys naked waist. Her brain was going a million miles a minute and yet she wasn't even thinking. She leaned back and let Walter softly kiss her neck, he was warm to the touch- unlike her. Rip began to feel his body heat against her skin, it felt sensational. It didn't take long before Rip could feel him inside her, she squealed with delight arching her back upward, taking all offered and wanting more. She began breathing-heavily, and curling her delicate fingers into his dark tresses. He was nuzzling deeply into her neck, taking in the soft scent of her skin-gunpowder and lavender. Walter sighed heavily when he came, collapsing onto his partner, stroking her glistening skin, and whispering softly into her ear.

"We're going to meet again someday, and then it won't be like this." Rip stated.

"It won't, we'll be at each other's throats killing each other." Walter replied, still gasping for air.

"No that's not what I meant." Rip replied.

"Then what did you mean?" Walter asked.

"I meant." She started, taking a breath. "That you'll be older. You are human after all."

Walter smiled at her remark. "Sex is like a fine wine, it only gets better with age."

"we can test that theory in 40 years or so, when, and if you and I cross paths again" Rip replied with a soft smile. "Now, will you let me go?"

END


End file.
